


edge of twilight

by beau (beaubear)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Felix and Sylvain adopted a son and he’s gay like them, M/M, Mystery, Post-Azure Moon Route, Yuri has a husband who is my oc, rarepairs, someone is possessing Byleth’s body please help him, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubear/pseuds/beau
Summary: About three years ago, The Kingdom of Faerghus emerged victorious in the War of Eagle and Lion. Things seemed peaceful after that, at least until a skimirish caused Byleth to be knocked into a state between life and death. He recovers however, but is suddenly acting strange after his recovery. He often snaps at his friends for the smallest mistakes, and is making rather frightening threats towards other foreign leaders. Byleth’s friends are left baffled. What is happening to their friend?Meanwhile, Sylvain and Felix’s adoptive son, Nikolas Gautier-Fraldarius is about to start his first year at Garreg Mach. His first day runs rather smoothly, at least until he meets the ghost of Archbishop Byleth Eisner begging for his help, telling him that the current Archbishop isn’t actually who he says he is. Niko desperately searches for a way to gain Byleth back his body while at the same time trying to pinpoint why and how exactly this person possessed Byleth.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Original Male Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund/Hapi, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	edge of twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did Felix’s character right-  
> Btw, sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I just wanted to get some exposition out of the way and introduce their son lmao.

Felix knew that something was wrong with Byleth. 

Only a couple days ago, Byleth had just woken up from another coma (although not as extreme or as long as his five-year long one) and ever since he was acting...bizzare.

For one, he been very snappy. The Byleth he knew was calm, cool, and collected. But this Byleth...he was rather impulsive and just plain rude at times. 

Often whenever someone made even the smallest mistake, he would give them a rant that would put most military generals to shame. On top of that, a lot of his behavior was mirroring Rhea’s or Edelgard’s. In other words, he was acting rather tyrannical in terms of what people would say about The Church. 

It unsettled Felix.

If Byleth continued this rather brash and impulsive nature, people would start to call him out and rebel. Which could spark another war. 

As much as Felix enjoyed a good fight, he really didn’t want to fight in another war. He had a family now, a handsome (he would never admit to Sylvain) husband, and a bright son now. He couldn’t afford to be sent into war again when he already had a child to raise. 

And on top of that, their son was being sent to the Officers' Academy in just a couple days. Felix didn’t want his son being sent to school only to bare witness to a tyrant. He didn’t want his son to go through what Felix and his classmates had to go through. 

Felix sighed and massaged his forehead. He was tempted to go to the training grounds and blow off some steam.

Sylvain entered the room moments after Felix thought that. The redhead a dressed himself and entered the bed with his husband. “Hey. Sorry I took so long. I was putting Niko to bed.”

Felix squinted his eyes. “‘Putting him to bed?’ Sylvain, He’s old enough to tuck himself into bed. I’m certain he doesn’t want you babying him.”

Sylvain grinned toothily. “Nah, he loves it. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it.”

Felix rolled his eyes and turned over to go to sleep. Sylvain slid under the covers and gently spooned his husband, noticing his rather tense shoulders. “Hey, what’s wrong? And don’t say it’s nothing.” He added the last part quickly.

Felix sighed, but gave in. “It’s about Niko. I’m worried about him going to the academy next week. You know how Byleth has been acting recently. I don’t want him to get caught up in...whatever he’s been doing.”

Sylvain hummed. “I’ll admit, I’m worried too. How about this. We’ll send Niko there, but if things get too heated, we’ll send him back home. Deal?”

Felix scowled. “I would prefer if he just stayed home. We could just give him a tutor.”

“Yeah, but you know how Niko is. He hates being confined to one place for too long, and he’s been stuck in this manor for the past several years. Plus, he loves talking to other people. Just talking to some stuffy tutor would make him go crazy.” 

Felix paused. Then he sighed again. “Fine. Deal. But I’ll blame you if things go south.”

Sylvain laughed. “That sounds just like you. Now, go to sleep already. We gotta be up bright and early.” He laid a soft kiss on Felix’s neck. “Goodnight, Fe.”

Felix allowed the glimpse of a smile to spread across his face before allowing his eyes to slowly shut.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are really short rn, but they’ll get longer later, I promise lmao


End file.
